creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Unholy Lord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Midnight Game page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 00:10, September 13, 2015 (UTC) hey man great job, i forgot to leave a link to my page and im not too sure how to do it but i just copy and pasted the URL blah blah blah but it was really fun helping you out with the story and seeing the improvements that made it a very good one. yeah if you want some help, feel free to let me know and I hope that your newly published story gets you a badge or two! (P.S. sorry for not responding for so long, I think our sleeping schedules are a little different. Because it sounds like you're in Australia.) FNAFFANF (talk) 03:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF (Call me Ramon) Oh I see, you just did a big edit instead of republishing it. FNAFFANF (talk) 05:05, January 17, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF IT IS DONE Hey, i finished my story, its a bit long. Feel free to butcher it however you like. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/My_name_is_Timothy_Dempsey FNAFFANF (talk) 09:11, January 18, 2016 (UTC)FNAFFANF Re: M4R The tag is more of a reminder than anything (of the issues and to set a timeline, the 5th), it really has no impact on whether or not other people can edit/help you with the story. As most of those issues are present in the story, the tag will stay up until they are resolved. Removing the tag really wouldn't change it and pose the risk of you not making the required changes and getting your story deleted at the end of the deadline. Additionally hoping that someone comes by and fixes all the issues is not a good strategy. I would suggest asking people who have responded to your thread to look at your story for help. (Maybe even post the story on that thread for easier viewing/response) I may pop in during the weekend and point out the issues, but unfortunately am a bit busy monitoring the site currently. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:01, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Hey, great job on the creepypasta The Ghost With Red Pupils ! I recommended it to a few of my good friends! LMTyo13 (talk) 22:46, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I understand, I'll give you some extra time (Feb. 12th). Unfortunately I haven't had much time to check the latest revisions so I can give out specifics on what to improve, I would review comments on the WW post and see if anything resonates. If I get some time later, I'll try to re-read it, but currently I have a bit on my plate. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:03, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 03:38, February 15, 2016 (UTC)